Todd Alquist
|Portrayed by = Jesse Plemons |Gender = Male |Ethnicity = White |Relationships = Ira (former employer) Walter White (senior meth cook) Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (employer) |Last Appearance = |Name = Todd Alquist |Image = Todd_S5b.jpg |Family = Jack Welker (uncle)}} Todd Alquist was a methamphetamine producer and former exterminator for Vamonos Pest. He worked for Walter White, Mike Ehrmantraut, and Jesse Pinkman on their newly-founded meth manufacturing business. He was operating for his uncle Jack's White Supremacist Gang and their ally Lydia Rodarte-Quayle until they were killed at the hands of Walter White, and Todd was strangled to death by Jesse Pinkman. History Season 5 Todd was working for the Vamonos Pest Control. He and his crew were hired by Mike Ehrmantraut to help in a methamphetamine operation led by Walter White and Jesse Pinkman. The pest control crew was ordered not to talk to Walt and Jesse at any time: they should only set up a house for the poison bombing, set up the secret mobile meth lab inside and clear space for the two cooks. Before Walt and Jesse's first cook, Todd informed the duo of a nanny-cam in the living room of the house. He later assisted Jesse and Walt during a train heist for methylamine to produce Blue Sky. Todd showed great interest in the plan, trying to make Walt see the potential in him. Walt explained to Todd how the heist would go down, but emphasized that nobody should ever know that the train was ever robbed. The heist went as planned until a good samaritan offered to move the truck that was blocking the train, which forced Todd to jump from the top of a moving train. After the three secured the methylamine, their celebration was witnessed by young Drew Sharp. Without hesitation, Todd drew his pistol and shot the boy dead. Todd helped Walt and Mike dispose of Drew's corpse and motorcycle in Hydrofluoric acid. He then attempted to explain himself to the group, saying that the only reason he shot the kid was to protect their heist. He appeared unfazed by his action, sticking to the belief that killing Drew had to be done because he was a witness. Walt, Jesse and Mike came to the agreement that Todd would remain part of their crew but Mike warned him not to bring a gun to job again unless he told Mike about it first. Later it is revealed that Todd kept Drew Sharp's jar containing a tarantula. After both Mike and Jesse left the crew, Walt recruited Todd as his new lab assistant. Walt taught him how to cook meth in the mobile lab, telling him to try his hardest and pay attention, instructions which Todd seemed to take to heart. He took notes and studied them on his break. After the cook, Todd turned down Walt's offer of money until he improved. After killing Mike, Walt called on Todd to help dispose of Mike's car and corpse. Walt also needed to kill Mike's ten guys (former employees of Gustavo Fring) that were in prison, so Todd introduced Walt to his uncle Jack Welker, who arranged for them to be killed. Walt and Todd then continued to cook Blue Sky for several months without any hiccups, until Walt bowed out of the meth business. Todd was the cook left in charge after Walt's departure. Under the employ of Declan, Todd managed two successful cooks but accidentally started a fire on his third, which prompted Declan to hire back his old cook. This meth cook could not produce the quality that Lydia Rodarte-Quayle required for her buyers in the Czech Republic, so she attempted to reason with Declan in order to convince him to rehire Todd as the cook. When Declan declined, Lydia had Jack and his gang murder Declan and his crew. Todd helped Lydia out of Declan's meth lab, where she was hiding. She didn't want to see all the corpses and refused to open her eyes while Todd escorted her to a safe place. The gang proceeded to take the lab equipment and supplies. Shortly after the successful heist of the lab equipment and methylamine, Todd recounted to Jack and Kenny the story of the train heist he participated in with Walt and Jesse to get methylamine. He complimented "Mr. White," saying that he had planned for everything, but left out the part where he shot Drew. Afterwards, Todd and the crew drove the methylamine back from Arizona into New Mexico. . After Todd performed his first solo cook, he was unable to keep the blue color even though the purity was greater than Declan's crew could manage. Lydia claimed that the blue color needed to be present in the meth and Todd vowed to do a better job with the cook in the future. Todd was then called by Walt, who said that he needed his uncle Jack for another job, but this time the target was Jesse. Todd arranged a meet at the gang's headquarters. Jack asked Walt for the particulars of the contract, and then agreed to it, but on the condition that Walt will cook for them to help Todd learn how to make the meth blue again. Later, Walt was tricked by Jesse into driving out the desert spot where he buried his money; as a car approached, Walt called Jack for help, saying that he needed Jack and his gang to save him if they wanted him to be around to cook for them. Once Walt realized that Jesse was with Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez, Walt told Jack not to come. However, the gang departed heavily armed to the place Walt said he was ambushed anyway, since Jack couldn't afford to lose Walt now. When Jack, Kenny, Todd and the rest of the gang arrived at the spot they drew their guns, which led to a Mexican standoff between the gang and Hank and Gomez. The gang opened fire on Hank and Gomez, who fired back while taking cover. Following the shootout, Hank and Gomez were killed, Jack found out about Walt's buried money, and Jesse is found hiding under Walt's car. Jack was about to execute Jesse when Todd stopped him, saying they should learn what Jesse told the Feds before he is killed. Todd volunteered to torture Jesse to get the information from him, and Walt let Todd take Jesse away. While Jack and his gang also decided to take Walt's money for themselves, Jack spared Walt and allowed him to keep a single barrel of the buried money. Jack explained that Todd still respected Walt and wouldn't approve if they killed him or left him with nothing. Before they left, Todd also offered Walt his condolences about Hank's death. Later at the compound, Todd took a battered Jesse out of a cell and hooked him up with a chain to a track inside his lab and told him to help with a meth cook. Following Walter White's fleeing New Mexico, Todd and the gang went to Walt's old house and intimidated Skyler White, telling her not to say anything about having met Lydia Rodarte-Quayle. Todd later met with Lydia to inform her that Skyler had been scared into compliance, and that the latest batch of Blue Sky was 92% pure. He also told her Jesse Pinkman was with his Uncle Jack's gang, cooking. Lydia, who had wanted to take a break from the meth trade, decided to stay in business with Todd since the latest batch was so pure. When Jesse attempted to escape from the compound, Todd cowed him back into cooperating by executing Andrea Cantillo and telling him that if Jesse failed to cooperate, Brock would also be killed. Many months after his disappearance, Walt surprised Todd and Lydia by showing up at their meeting in their usual café. Walt informed Todd and Lydia that he had discovered a new way to make meth without using methylamine and that he will tell them the secret for a fee of $1 million dollars. Todd was hesitant, but Lydia reassured Walt and then after he had left suggested Todd should kill Walt. Later that evening Walt drove to the White Supremacist Compound share his new technique. Jack held Walt at gunpoint but Walt called him out on his failure to kill Jesse and said that Jack was partnered with him. Jack showed Walt that he was not partners with Jesse and that Jesse was a slave cook, by bringing him into the club house. Walt tackled Jesse to the ground and triggered his jerry-rigged M60 machine gun turret hidden in the trunk of his car. The entire gang was shot dead apart from Todd. Jesse took the opportunity once the gunfire had ceased to strangle Todd with his shackles, ultimately killing him. Personality Despite his soft spoken nature and child-like fascination with the criminal underworld, Todd has proven himself to be a more than capable criminal, and will normally act on instinct when he feels that the secrecy of his occupation is in jeopardy. Todd's primary motivation seems to be gratification from his employers, rather than greed or morality, and will go to great lengths to please them. His relationship with his employers is always one of respect and loyalty, and will execute any command unflinchingly and without remorse. His attitude towards his uncle and his uncle's gang is more familiar, and though he shows an eagerness to impress them with his abilities, he does not show them the same sycophancy that he treats his bosses with. Murders committed by Todd *'Drew Sharp': Shot to death for witnessing the train robbery Walt, Jesse, Mike and Todd committed. *'Eight of Declan's men': All shot to death by Todd, his uncle Jack and the white supremacist group in orders from Lydia Rodarte-Quayle. *'Declan's Cook': Shot to death by Todd, Jack and his white supremacist group in orders from Lydia. *'Steve Gomez': Shot to death by Todd, Jack and his white supremacist group. *'Andrea Cantillo': Shot to death by Todd due to Jesse Pinkman's refusal to cook meth with him and his attempted escape from the white supremacist compound. Quotes Trivia *According to Lydia, the Crystal Meth made by Todd is 74% pure, without Walt's assistance. Later, Todd improved his cook to 76% *In the last episode, it is revealed that Todd's mobile phone has Lydia, The Tattooed Lady set as a ringtone for Lydia's call. es:Todd Alquist Category:Murderers Category:Walt's drug empire Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:White Supremacist Gang Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters